Mjolnir (comics)
Mjolnir, known more formally as Mjölnir ( ) is a fictional mythical weapon The Mighty Thor (vol. 2) #12 appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is depicted as the principal weapon of the superhero Thor and Jane Foster. Mjolnir, which first appears in Journey into Mystery #83 (August 1962), was created by writer Stan Lee and designed by artists Jack Kirby and Joe Sinnott. Mjolnir was typically depicted as a large, square-headed gray sledgehammer. It has a short, round handle wrapped in brown leather, culminating in a looped lanyard. The object is based on Mjölnir, the weapon of the mythological Thor. Publication history Mjolnir debuted in Journey into Mystery #83 (Aug. 1962) for Marvel Comics. Prior to this time, "Mjolnar," invented by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, appeared in Adventure Comics #75 (Jun. 1942), in the Sandman story, "The Villain from Valhalla." For Marvel, the hammer was immediately established as the main weapon of the Thunder god Thor Odinson. The weapon's origin is revealed in Thor Annual #11 (1983), although another version is presented in Thor vol. 2, #80 (Aug. 2004). In the old comics, Mjolnir would turn into Don Blake's cane (Blake was at that time Thor's "secret identity"). The first use of name of the hammer was in the "Tales of Asgard" feature in Thor #135 (Dec 1966) in a story by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. In Thor #140 (May 1967) it was referred to as "Mjolnar" (spelt with an "a" not an "i"). In a 2002 documentary with Kevin Smith, Lee says his brother Larry Lieber made up the name of Thor's hammer referring to the hammer's original name, the "Uru Hammer". Later, writer Roy Thomas changed the name of the hammer to the mythologically correct name of "Mjolnir" and used the name "Uru" created by Larry Lieber as the name of the fictional metal that the hammer is made from. Other significant moments in Marvel continuity include the altering of Mjolnir's enchantments in Thor #282 (April 1979) and Thor #340 (Feb. 1984); the temporary possession of Mjolnir by a member of the Enchanters Three in Thor vol. 3, #14–15 (Aug.–Sep. 1999); and when the hammer has been damaged, occurring in Journey Into Mystery #119 (Aug. 1965); Avengers #215 (Jan. 1982); Thor #388 (Feb. 1988);Thor vol. 2, #11 (May 1999); Thor vol. 2, #80 (Aug. 2004) and Thor vol. 3, #600 (Feb. 2009). Background In Marvel continuity, Mjolnir is forged by Dwarven blacksmiths, and is composed of the fictional Asgardian metal uru. The side of the hammer carries the inscription "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."Journey Into Mystery #83 (Aug. 1962) The hammer is created when Odin's adopted son Loki cuts off the hair of the goddess Sif as part of a cruel jest, and, when threatened with violence by Thor, promises to fetch replacement hair from the dwarf smiths. Loki commissions the hair from the Sons of Ivaldi and the obliging dwarves also make a magic ship and spear as gifts for the gods. Loki is convinced that no one can match their workmanship, and challenges a dwarf named Eitri to make finer treasures. Eitri creates a golden ring and golden boar spear with magical properties, and finally begins work on a hammer. Loki panics at the sight of the treasures, and, afraid he will lose the wager, transforms himself into a mayfly and stings Eitri's assistant on the brow as he is working the bellows for the forge. The assistant stops for a moment to wipe away the blood, and the bellows fall flat. As a result, the hammer's handle is shorter in length than Eitri had originally intended, meaning that the hammer could only be wielded one-handed. Despite the error, the Norse gods consider Eitri to have forged the greater treasures, and in retaliation, Loki loses the bet and the Sons of Ivaldi sew Loki's lips shut. The ruler of the Norse gods, Odin, uses the hammer—called Mjolnir ("Grinder") by Eitri—and eventually passes it to his son Odinson, who goes by the title "Thor", who must first prove he is worthy to wield the weapon.Thor Annual #11 (1983) Another version of the hammer's origin is presented in the second volume of the title Thor, in which Odin orders the dwarven blacksmiths Eitri, Brok and Buri to forge Mjolnir using the core of a star (the movie uses this origin as well, and Odin says that Mjolnir was "forged in the heart of a dying star") and an enchanted forge. The forging of the hammer is apparently so intense it destroys the star and nearly the Earth itself.Thor vol. 2 #80 (August 2004) An additional alternate take on Mjolnir's origin is presented in Jason Aaron's The Mighty Thor series. It is explained that the Mother Storm, a sentient storm the size of a galaxy, had once threatened all of Asgard. After a fierce battle, Odin managed to trap it within a nugget of uru that had earlier been given to him by dwarven blacksmiths. He ordered the dwarves to forge the nugget into a weapon that would be able to harness the Mother Storm's power but found it too difficult to control. The hammer was forgotten until eons later when his son was finally able to lift it and make it his personal weapon. Mjolnir itself has several enchantments: no living being may lift the hammer unless they are worthy; it returns to the exact spot from which it is thrown and returns to its Thor when summoned; it may summon the elements of storm (lightning, wind, and rain) by stamping its handle twice on the ground; manipulate the weather on an almost global scale;Amazing Spider-Man #339 (September 1990) open interdimensional portals, allowing its wielder to travel to other dimensions (such as from Earth to Asgard);Journey Into Mystery #88 (Jan. 1963) and transform Thor Odinson into the guise of a mortal, the physician Donald Blake, by stamping the hammer's head on the ground once and willing the change. When Thor transforms into Blake, his hammer takes the appearance of a wooden walking stick. When disguised, the hammer's enchantments limiting those who may lift it are not in effect. The hammer itself has also shown to be unaffected by external enchantments.Journey into Mystery #103 (April 1964) Thors have several times used their Mjolnirs to pin down opponents, since they cannot lift the hammer. A previous provision of this enchantment required that the hammer could not be "gone from Thor's grasp," or out of physical contact with its Thor for more than "sixty seconds full" without the spontaneous reversion of its users to their mortal selves (in some stories this limitation did not apply in Asgard). Mjolnir is small enough to be tucked into a belt for times when its user prefers to have both of their hands free. There are times when Thor had both hands free but produced Mjolnir by reaching behind Thor's shoulder; the suggestion was that Mjolnir was placed in some kind of sheath or sling on his back, with the handle pointing up so it could be quickly grasped. This stipulation was removed in a storyline in which the enchantment is transferred to Stormbreaker, the hammer of Beta Ray Bill.Thor #340 (Feb. 1984) After this, the Donald Blake persona disappeared for a time, and Thor assumed a civilian identity simply by changing into modern clothing, carrying Mjolnir concealed within a duffel bag. Odinson eventually adopts the mortal persona of Jake Olson as penance for accidentally causing the original Olson's death during a fight, and simply pounds a fist to effect a change;Thor vol. 3, #1 (July 1998) during this time, Mjolnir would disappear when Thor became Olson, and reappear in Thor's fist when returning to his true form. Mjolnir was originally capable of creating chronal displacement and therefore allowing time travel,Journey Into Mystery #86 (Nov. 1962). This enchantment was removed by the entity Immortus with the Thunder god's consent to help the planet Phantus which was trapped in Limbo''Thor'' #282 (April 1979) (later revealed to be a deception by Immortus to eliminate the Avengers' access to time travel''Avengers Forever'' #8 (July 1999)). However, Thor is still able to manipulate time with Mjolnir.Avengers #300 (February 1989) When Ragnarok took place, Mjolnir was separated from Thor and fell through the dimensions, creating a tear in Hell that allowed Doctor Doom to escape (Doom having been imprisoned there after his last encounter with the Fantastic Four). Although Doom and the Fantastic Four attempt to claim the hammer, none of them are able to lift it, resulting in Donald Blake—who had been returned to life when the spell negating his existence wore off with Asgard's destruction—claiming it himself. With Blake and Thor once again co-existing, the hammer resumes its original 'disguise' of a walking-stick. The hammer is later damaged in a fight with Bor, Thor's grandfather. Doctor Strange is able to repair the hammer using the Odinforce possessed by Thor, but warns Thor that, should the hammer be damaged in such a manner again, the new link between them could result in Thor being killed. The hammer was also sliced in two by the Destroyer.Thor #118 Thor visits the forges in Pittsburgh to mend it. After Thor's death in the fight against the Serpent,Fear Itself #7 Loki is able to take Blake's walking stick—the only remaining trace of Thor after he was 'replaced' by Tanarus—and turn it back into Mjolnir in front of the Silver Surfer,The Mighty Thor #9 the Surfer's energy and Loki's belief in his brother allowing the hammer to return to Thor and restore his memory in time to face the God-Devourer that was about to consume his soul in the afterlife.The Mighty Thor #10 During the Original Sin storyline as Thor and the Avengers investigate Uatu The Watcher's murder, Nick Fury whispers an undisclosed secret to Thor that causes him to lose the ability to pick up Mjolnir.Aaron, Jason (w), Deodato, Mike (a). Original Sin #7 (August 2014). Marvel Comics The nature of Mjolnir's enchantment also changes so that even Odin cannot lift it. The hammer is subsequently picked up by an unknown female, later revealed to be Jane Foster, who inherits the power and title of Thor, with the inscription changing to read "if she be worthy". After the destruction and reconstruction of the multiverse, the Mjolnir of the Ultimate Thor lands in Asgard, but the entire area where it landed is subsequently taken into the possession of the Collector, who vows to kill his various prisoners unless Thor will tell him a means of bypassing the worthiness enchantment so that he can wield the hammer himself.The Unworthy Thor #2 Although he fights his way to claim the hammer,The Unworthy Thor #4 Odinson decides to leave it, instead working with Beta Ray Bill to channel the power of the hammer to return Asgard to its rightful place. When they have returned to Asgard, Odinson tells Bill that the secret Fury told him was 'Gorr was right', a reference to the God-Butcher who believed that gods were not needed as they only brought pain and suffering. The issue concludes with another individual, later to be revealed as Volstagg, going to claim the hammer of Ultimate Thor, identified by publicity as 'the War Thor',The Unworthy Thor #5 but Volstagg is eventually convinced to put the hammer down as his actions as the War Thor are driven by his rage to the point of endangering innocents. When Captain America is 'reprogrammed' into an agent of Hydra by a sentient cosmic cube, he sets up a complex chain of events that allow him to take control of America, banishing Jane Foster and claiming Mjolnir for himself, his ability to wield the hammer ensuring that Odinson follows him despite Rogers's actions, believing that his ability to wield the hammer shows that Rogers is right. In the final stand, after Odinson sides with the heroes over Hydra, Sam Wilson, Bucky, and Eric Lang are able to use a fragment of the Cosmic Cube to restore the original Steve Rogers to existence. This attack also reveals that Hydra had used their cosmic cube to change the nature of the worthiness enchantment to "If he be strong, shall possess the power of Hydra", with the 'reset' triggered by the cube's restoration of the true Rogers also restoring the original enchantment so that the original Rogers can lift the hammer where his Hydra self cannot.Secret Empire #10 In a desperate battle with Mangog, Jane Foster sacrifices Mjolnir--and, due to her currently failing health, her own life--to defeat the powerful Mangog by binding Mjolnir and Mangog in Gleipnir, the chain used to bind Fenris the wolf, and hurl both into the sun, effectively destroying Mjolnir, herself & The Mangog.The Mighty Thor #705 Thor is subsequently able to work with Odin to channel the power of the cosmic storm that had been trapped within Mjolnir to bring Jane back to life. After being restored to life, Jane returned to her life on Earth, retrieving the last small fragment of Mjolnir--a pebble barely the size of Thor's fingernail but still too heavy for him to comfortably lift--to encourage Thor to consider resuming his role as God of Thunder by asking him to consider what he would be capable of without a hammer after seeing what she was capable of with one.The Mighty Thor #706 During the War of the Realms, Thor sacrificed an eye and the last fragment of Mjolnir to the World-Tree to gain the necessary knowledge to defeat Malekith's assault, allowing him to gather three more Thors to assist him in the struggle; King Thor of the future, the Viking Thor who had originally fought Gorr, and Jane Foster, wielding the damaged hammer of the War Thor. As Thor confronted Malekith, he channeled the power of the ancient Mother Storm to reforge Mjolnir, overcoming his unworthiness by accepting Fury's proclamation that Gorr was right and vowing to prove himself better than the gods who had come before''War of the Realms'' #6. Wielders ;Individuals in the primary continuity: * Thor OdinsonJourney into Mystery #83 (August 1962) * Roger "Red" NorvellThor #276 (Oct. 1978) * Beta Ray BillThor #337 (Nov. 1983) * Captain AmericaThor #390 (Apr. 1988)Fear Itself #7 (Oct. 2011) * Eric MastersonThor #433 (June 1991) * Odin (Thor's father) * Bor (Thor's grandfather)Thor #600 (April 2009) * Buri (also known as Tiwaz, Thor's great-grandfather)Thor #355 (May 1985) * LokiLoki: Agent of Asgard #9 (December 2014)Avengers & X-Men: AXIS #9 (December 2014) * Jane FosterThor vol. 4 #8 (May 2015) * Squirrel GirlThe Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Beats Up the Marvel Universe (October 2016) * The Destroyer Thor vol. 6 #7 (May 2015) * Steve RogersFree Comic Book Day: Secret Empire (April 2017) (only possible after the cosmic cube rewrote reality to change the nature of the enchantment) ;Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) * Thor OdinsonThor (May 2011) * Odin * VisionAvengers: Age of Ultron (May 2015) * HelaThor: Ragnarok (November 2017) * Captain AmericaAvengers: Age of Ultron (May May 2015) and Avengers: Endgame (April 2019) * Jane FosterThor: Love and Thunder (November 2021) ;Sentient constructs (non-sentient machines apparently cannot)Thor #387 (Jan. 1988); Fantastic Four #536 – 537 (May – June 2006) in the primary continuity: * Zarrko the Tomorrow Man's mining robot''Journey Into Mystery'' #101 – 102 (Feb. – March 1964) * Air-WalkerThor #305 (March 1981) * Awesome AndroidShe-Hulk #14 (Feb. 2007) The hammer has been lifted by Earth itself when animated by magical means.Marvel Team-Up 26 (Oct. 1974); Avengers #212 (Oct. 1981) ;Characters from outside the primary comic book continuity: * Conan the BarbarianWhat If? #39 (June 1983) * Dargo Ktor (Future Thor)Thor #384 (Oct. 1984) * (Old) Rick Jones of Hulk Future ImperfectCaptain Marvel vol 2 #30 - Time * Flies IV of IV (May 2002) * Loki''What If?'' #47 (Oct. 1984) * MagniThor vol. 2, #75 (May 2004) * RogueWhat If? vol. 2 #66 (Oct. 1994) * Miguel O'Hara (Spider-Man 2099)2099: Manifest Destiny (March 1998) * Professor X (In Issue 69 of X-Men) * Magneto (Marvel Comics)Ultimatum #5 (Jul. 2009) * Hyperion (comics) (in ultimate comics) * Red HulkHulk Vol. 2 #5 (2008) * Spider-ManMarvel Adventures: Spider-Man #40 (Aug. 2008) * Doctor DoomRoad to Civil War|Fantastic Four #537 * Valkyrie (Marvel Comics) (in Ultimate comics) * Ororo Munroe * Bruce Banner * Deadpool * Sarah Rogers (Crusader, daughter of Steve Rogers and Rogue)What If? vol. 2 #114 (Nov. 1994) * Woden''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #43 (Dec. 1993) * Alex Power''Thor and the Warriors Four'' #4 (July 2010) * Superman, temporarily. After the battle he can no longer do so; Thor explains that Odin's enchantment allows "a very few worthies" to lift the hammer in "desperate hours".Avengers/JLA #4 (May 2004) * Wonder Woman (non-canonical)Marvel vs DC #4 (April 1996) * Black Widow"What If? Age of Ultron" #3 (2014) *Silver SurferThanos #16 (2016) - In another realities: * War Bird * Falcon * She-Hulk * J. Jonah Jameson * Dazzler * Iron Man * The Thing * Hawkeye * Lizard * DJ * Devil Dinosaur * Blade * Franklin Richards * Gamora * Groot * Giant-Man * War Machine * The Wasp * Human Torch II * Nightcrawler * Power Man * Quicksilver * Colossus * Mr. Fantastic * Lady Sif * Wonder Man * Stan Lee * Invisible Woman * Scarlet Witch * Sam Alexander * Volstagg For more information see (Category worthy mjolnir in marvel.wikia.com) Several imitations of Mjolnir have also existed. These include Stormbreaker and the mace Thunderstrike, created for Beta Ray BillThor #339 (Jan. 1984)) and Eric Masterson respectively.Thor #459 (Feb. 1993) Loki has been responsible for the creation of several imitations – a version of Mjolnir, called Stormcaster, is presented to the mutant X-Men member Storm in an attempt to control her,X-Men Annual #9 (1985) which she later destroyed using Mjolnir.To Serve and Protect #3 To spite Thor, another version is given to the mercenary Deadpool.Deadpool #37 (Feb. 2000) Loki also allows Surtur to use the forge Mjolnir was created from to craft copies during Ragnarok. HYDRA created evil versions of Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Thor, the Thor imitator having a technological imitation of Mjolnir.The Amazing Spider-Man #520 (August 2005) Tony Stark and Reed Richards also create a technological imitation Mjolnir for use by Ragnarok, the clone of Thor, during the Civil War storyline.Civil War #1–7 (May 2006 – Jan. 2007) A tiny version was created from a sliver of Mjolnir for the use of Throg, leader of the Pet Avengers. After the destruction of Mjolnir and the wars in the higher realms that devastated Asgard, until Mjolnir was reforged by a cosmic storm in the War of the Realms, Thor used a series of weaker substitute hammers in the absence of the true Mjolnir, with these temporary hammers possessing sufficient power for him to discharge lightning and fly, although they broke when used against a foe like the Juggernaut.Thor (vol.5) #1 Powers and abilities Mjolnir can be used both offensively and defensively. As one of the most formidable weapons known to man or god, it is described as impacting with sufficient force to "level mountains,"Thor #312 (Oct. 1981) with only primarily adamantium and vibranium proving impervious.Avengers #68 (Sep. 1969) Other offensive capabilities include creating vortices and forcefields (capable of containing an explosion that could potentially destroy a galaxy);Thor #407 (Sept. 1989) emitting mystical blasts of energy; controlling electromagnetism; molecular manipulation;Journey Into Mystery #115 (April 1965) and generating the Geo-Blast (an energy wave that taps a planet's gravitational force),Thor #161 (Feb. 1969) Anti-Force (energy created to counter-act another force),Thor vol. 3, #25 (July 2000) the thermo-blast which can even challenge such beings as Ego the living planet,Thor vol. 1, #133 and God Blast (a blast that taps into Thor's life force).Thor vol. 3, #12 (June 1999) It can even create antimatter particles''Journey into Mystery'' #85 and whirling it round can create winds powerful enough to lift the Taj Mahal.Journey into Mystery #94 The hammer can also move extremely heavy objects, including the Washington Monument.Journey into mystery #96 (Sep. 1963) There are also other several rarely used abilities. Mjolnir can track a person''Avengers'' #13 (Feb. 1965) and mystical items;Journey Into Mystery #120 (Sept. 1965) absorb energy, such as draining the Asgardian powers of the Wrecking Crew into the Wrecker;Avengers #277 (March 1987) or detect illusions, as Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demonic Mephisto, who was hiding amongst false images of himself.Thor #310 (Aug. 1981) As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to the undead, causing creatures such as vampires to burst into flame and crumble to dust.Thor #332 (June 1983) Mjolnir also can project images, as Thor shows a glimpse of Asgard to fellow Avenger Iron Man.Earth's Mightiest Heroes #1–8 (Jan.–May 2005) It is near-indestructible, surviving bullets,Journey into Mystery #100 Anti-matter,Avengers #8 and the Melter's melting beam.Avengers #15 The hammer has additional properties relating to movement. When he calls for it verbally or mentally, it will return to his hand despite any intervening obstacles or distance, even traveling through planets to return to Thor.Thor Vol 2 #4 When it is deliberately thrown by Thor, he is able to control its trajectory. Thor #310 (Aug. 1981) If Thor been dropped or set aside, it takes a fixed position, from which it cannot be moved except by a 'worthy' individual.Thor vol. 1, #337 The hammer has also drained energy from the radioactive supervillain called the Presence, who is forced to surrender before being killed.Avengers vol. 3, #44 (Aug. 2001) Mjolnir was able to absorb, contain, and direct the energy of a Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy an entire galaxy.Thor #407 Mjolnir also causes a side effect when used against the hero Union Jack: when Thor erroneously attacks the hero with a blast of lightning and then cancels the offensive, Union Jack is accidentally endowed with the ability to generate electricity.Invaders #33 (Oct. 1978) The hammer has been used to both power an Atlantean warship''JLA/Avengers'' #4 (Jan. 2004) and temporarily drain the forcefield of the villain Juggernaut.Thor #411–412 (both Dec. 1989) If someone swears on the hammer their spirit can be summoned up after death.(Thor vol 3 #11) As well as absorbing radiation, the hammer can repel it back.Avengers vol. 1 #8 The hammer's ability to transform its user also purges the user of any toxins or radiations in their systems; however, this works against its current wielder, Jane Foster, as she is currently suffering from cancer, with the result that her transformations purge her of the radiation used in her chemotherapy while leaving the cancerous cells alone.The Mighty Thor vol.2 #1 Mjolnir is also not wholly indestructible, having been damaged several times: a force beam from the Asgardian Destroyer slices it in two;Journey Into Mystery #118 (July 1965); repaired Journey Into Mystery #120 (Sept. 1965) the Molecule Man dispels the atomic bonds between the hammer's molecules, vaporizing Mjolnir;Avengers#215 (Jan. 1982) and restored in Avengers#216 (Feb. 1982) the hammer shatters after channeling an immeasurable amount of energy at the Celestial Exitar;Thor #388 (Feb. 1988) and restored by the Celestials in Thor #389 (Mar. 1988) Dark god Perrikus slices Mjolnir in half with a magical scythe;Thor vol. 2, #11 (May 1999) and restored Thor vol. 2, #11 (June 1999) and the hammer is shattered when it collides with the uru weapons of Loki's Storm Giant followers, resulting in an atomic-scale explosion.Thor vol. 2, #80 (Aug. 2004). Not seen again until Thor vol. 3, #1 (Sept. 2007) Other versions During the Celestial Saga storyline, an earlier version of Mjolnir is revealed to exist and was apparently thrown to Midgard (Earth) by Thor's sons, Modi and Magni, landing in the Rhine river where it transformed into the magical Rhinegold.Thor #294 (Apr. 1980) A version of Mjolnir in the What If? series was wielded by Rogue after she accidentally absorbed Thor's powers, the remnants of Thor in her psyche helping her assume his role. In a future visited by the Hulk where Earth had been decimated by nuclear wars, Thor's hammer was one of the many mementos of the age of heroes kept by the now-elderly Rick Jones; the Maestro—the Hulk's twisted future self—attempted to use the hammer against the Hulk during their second confrontation in Rick's museum of hero memorabilia, but failed to lift it even with Thor's death as he was naturally unworthy to do so.Hulk: Future Imperfect #2 (Jan 1993) A later storyline set before the Hulk's fight with the Maestro featured the elder Rick working with his younger self to defeat Thanatos – another alternate Rick – by using his own ability to summon and lift the hammer, explaining that he had been judged worthy to use it for things that young Rick had yet to do and Thanatos would never achieve.Captain Marvel (Vol. 3) #27–30 (March–May 2002) In a similar but alternate dystopian future, Mjolnir also rests in a super-hero artifact vault overseen by Rick Jones."The Last Avengers Story" #1-2 (Nov. 1995) Mjolnir can be seen as one of the many treasures in the one-shot 'The Last Heist' that takes place in the "Tellos" universe. In the Ultimate Marvel imprint title The Ultimates and its sequel The Ultimates 2, the Ultimate version of Thor wields a Mjolnir styled after a classical war hammer.The Ultimates #4-13 (March 2002) Loki claims that Thor is not really a god, and that Mjolnir is not magical in origin, instead an advanced technological marvel designed by the European Union Super Soldier Program to mimic Thor's powers, but this proves to be false. At the end of The Ultimates 2 Thor proves his divinity and reclaims his Asgardian powers to defeat Loki.The Ultimates 2 #1-13(February 2005-February 2007) In The Ultimates 3: Who Killed The Scarlet Witch, Thor wields a hammer more closely resembling the mainstream Marvel Universe Mjolnir.The Ultimates 3" #1 In one scene where he is entering a secured building, the computer controlling access identifies first Thor, then Mjolnir; this leads another character to question why the computer identified Mjolnir as a separate, sentient organism, but Thor does not give an explanation for this. He later displays a wall of weapons, including both hammers, which he states were gifts from his father forged by Ulik the Troll.''The Ultimates 3" #4 However, in the prequel miniseries ''Ultimate Comics: Thor it is revealed that the original hammer is not the "real" Mjolnir but instead Dr. Braddock gives Thor tech-armor, and Thor suggests to turn the power supply into a hammer.Ultimate Comics: Thor#4 Neither version of the hammer seems to be such that its use is restricted by the worthiness test. In Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates Thor puts his hammer inside the Room With No Doors with his son Modi, so that he may escape the destruction and genocide of the Asgardians. With Thor being the last Asgardian alive and his hammer is gone, he loses his divine powers and becomes mortal. Tony Stark kept Thor's tech armor and hammer since Thor no longer felt he had use for it, and gives it to Thor to "restore" his powers because he feels the world "needs a god of thunder".Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #3 In other media Mjolnir plays a prominent role in Thor's story arc throughout the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It appears in the following ways: * In Iron Man 2 (2010), Mjolnir is briefly seen by itself during the post-credits scene, at the bottom of a giant crater in New Mexico where S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson informs Nick Fury, "We've found it." * In Thor (2011), Thor is cast out of Asgard and Odin deems him unworthy of wielding it, stripping the god of thunder of his powers and enchanting the hammer with the words "whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, can wield the power of Thor". After Thor commits an act of self-sacrifice, he regains the ability to wield Mjolnir and regains his powers. * In The Avengers (2012), Thor wields Mjolnir throughout the movie. * In Thor: The Dark World (2013), Thor wields the hammer against the Dark Elves and it proves nearly powerful enough to destroy an Infinity Stone, the Aether/Reality Stone. * In Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Thor again uses Mjolnir throughout the movie; during a party, the other male Avengers and War Machine attempt and fail to lift the hammer, although Steve Rogers is able to move it slightly, to Thor's slight dismay. Natasha Romanoff declines to try, saying that it's one question she doesn't need answered. The Vision also wields it in the final battle against Ultron, with his ability to wield the hammer convincing the other Avengers to trust him. At the end of the movie, Thor uses a blast from Mjolnir combined with a blast from Tony Stark's armor to destroy the Sokovian landmass and foil Ultron's plot. * In Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Hela destroys Mjolnir during a battle with Thor, but at the film's conclusion Thor learns how to channel his power without using the hammer as a focus. * In Avengers: Endgame (2019), Thor- who has become depressed and is ignoring personal care such as exercise or grooming while grieving over his failure to stop Thanos in Avengers: Infinity War - obtains a past version of Mjolnir from during the events of Thor: The Dark World (which is at a point of time before it was destroyed by Hela) to test his own worthiness. Once he returns to the present with the past Aether/Reality Stone and the past Mjolnir, Captain America proves worthy of wielding it during a climactic fight against a time-displaced Thanos, to Thor's delight. Through the hammer, Captain America gains access to some of the abilities Thor displayed with it such as summoning Mjolnir to himself and calling upon lightning attacks. Though Captain America mainly wields the hammer in battle, Thor at one point dual-wields Mjolnir and his new axe Stormbreaker against Thanos. After the film's events are resolved, Captain America returns Mjolnir to the point in history from where it was taken along with the Infinity Stones to prevent alternate timelines from forming. References External links * * Category:Thor (Marvel Comics) Category:Norse mythology in Marvel Comics